von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)
Georg Friedrich August Prinz von Wallis. Wallis (Georg Friedrich August Prinz von) geboren den 12. August 1762, Kronprinz von England, vermählt am 8. Aprill 1795 mit der Tochter des Herzogs von Braunschweig, Karoline, von welcher Ehe eine einzige Tochter vorhanden ist. Der Prinz ist als ein Verschwender bekannt; schon öfter sind die schulden für ihn bezahlt worden, und er lebte einige Jahre mit seiner Familie nicht im besten Einverständnisse. Ungeachtet er schon einigemal ein Kommando verlangte, schlug es ihm sein Vater, der König, immer ab, und sein Bruder, der Herzog von York, wurde ihm vorgezogen. Er ist ein Anhänger des Foxischen Grundsätze, und hielt es öfter mit der Oppositionsparthey. Georg Friedrich August, Prinz-Regent von Großbritannien und Irland. Regent (Prinz), von Großbritannien und Irland, Georg Friedrich August, Prinz von Wales, geboren den 12ten August 1762, Sohn Georgs III. Seine Gemahlin ist Caroline Amalie Elisabeth, Tochter des verstorbenen Herzogs Carl Wilhelm Ferdinand von Braunschweig Wolfenbüttel, mit welcher er am 8ten April 1795 zu London vermählt wurde. Schon frühe stellte sich dieser Prinz an die Spitze der Opposition, mit deren wichtigsten Häuptern Fox, Burke, Sheridan und Andern er in sehr vertrauten Verhältnissen lebte. So sehr er sich auch hiedurch und durch die öftern Beweise seiner liberalen Gesinnungen die Gunst des Volks zu erwerben suchte, so verdunkelte doch ein überwiegender Hang zur Verschwendung seine glänzenden Eigenschaften. Mehrere Male mußten ungeheure Schulden, in die er sich gestürzt hatte, von der Nation bezahlt werden, und er lebte mit der königlichen Familie mehrere Jahre hindurch nicht in dem besten Vernehmen, wozu außer dem Angeführten auch wohl sein inniges Verhältniß mit Lady Fitzherbert Anlaß gab. Schon im Jahre 1792, als die Gemüthskrankheit Georgs III. nur eine langsame Genesung hoffen ließ, wünschte die Oppositionspartei dem Prinzen von Wales die Regentschaft übertragen zu sehn; allein Pitt und seine Anhänger, welche sowohl für das Königreich selbst, als für ihren eignen Einfluß von den Gesinnungen des Prinzen viel besorgen zu haben glaubten, wußten es zu hindern. Vergebens bemühte sich der Prinz im Jahre 1803, als England von Frankreich mit einem Ueberfall bedroht wurde, um eine Befehlshaberstelle bei der Landmacht, "weil er durch sein Beispiel dem Staat nützlich seyn wollte, und kein Ereigniß ihm das Unglück vergüten könne, an dem ehren- und gefahrvollen Kampfe nicht Theil genommen zu haben." Dies Begehren wurde ihm aber von seinem Vater abgeschlagen, und der Prinz von Wales ertrug mit edler Unterwerfung und Verzichtleistung die Nichterfüllung seines Lieblingswunsches, so wie die Kränkung, daß sein jüngerer Bruder, der Herzog von York, ihm vorgezogen, u. zum Generalkommandanten der brittischen Landmacht ernannt wurde. Er versöhnte sich mit dem letztern (1804) bei Gelegenheit des Königs öffentlich. Für jene Zurücksetzung wurde dem Prinzen von Wales späterhin die schönste Vergütung, als ihm am 6ten Februar 1811 auf einmüthiges Verlangen der Nation wegen der fortdauernden Gemüthszerrüttung des Königs die Regentschaft übertragen wurde. Hier zeigte er in der wichtigsten Crise, wo es nicht blos die Existenz und Unabhängigkeit Englands, sondern ganz Europa's galt, eine unerschütterliche Festigkeit und Kraft, wodurch er sich als Herrscher und Staatsmann den Dank und den Ruhm aller Jahrhunderte gesichert hat. Bei Uebernahme der Regentschaft erklärte er seinen Vorsatz, "der Pflicht gegen den Staat seine Lieblingsneigungen aufopfern zu wollen, da er keiner Vorliebe zu folgen, keinen Groll zu befriedigen, und keine Zwecke zu erreichen habe, als die ihm mit dem Reiche gemeinschaftlich wären." Die Geschichte stellt leider viele Beispiele von Fürsten auf, welche ihre öffentlichen Verpflichtungen ihren Privatneigungen aufopferten, keinen aber nennt sie uns, der wie der Prinz-Regent von England in seinem öffentlichen Leben das Wohl des Staats mehr als alle frühern Verhältnisse bei sich gelten ließ. Daher gieng er auch als Regent, wider Erwarten der Oppositionspartei, mit voller Ueberzeugung in die Maßregeln der Minister ein, und verfolgte, weil er die Richtigkeit dieser Maßregeln erkannt hatte, dieselben mit der größten Ausdauer und Beharrlichkeit. England stand allein, ein Fels im Meere, gegen das durch gemeinsames Joch verbündete Europa. Der durch Wort und That tausend Mal ausgesprochene Zweck des Unterdrückers war der Ruin Großbritanniens, die Zerstörung des Handels, die Unterdrückung alles freien Geistesverkehrs, und die Eroberung der Welt. England konnte mit Spaniens Aufopferung in diesem wichtigen Moment sich einem glänzenden Frieden erkaufen, aber edel und kraftvoll wurde die Halbinsel mit allen Bedürfnissen zum Kriege von brittischer Seite unterstützt, die Macht des Tyrannen wurde getheilt und gehemmt, und hier fragt es sich, was Europa jetzt seyn würde, wenn der hochherzige Prinz-Regent, statt seiner klaren Ansichten und seiner Ueberzeugung zu folgen, dem Rathe der Oppositionspartei, mit der er früher so befreundet war, Gehör gegeben hätte. Als im Frühjahr 1813 die Heere der Verbündeten sich zurückziehen mußten, als die letztern durch Mißgeschick in dem Kampfe gegen den Feind der Menschheit niedergeschlagen, schon im Begriff standen, den von ihm angebotenen Frieden anzunehmen; da waren es der Prinz-Regent und seine Minister, die, obgleich auch im Innern von einer mächtigen, den Frieden verlangender Partei bestürmt, jenes Anerbieten Bonaparte's in der vollen und wahren Ueberzeugung verwarfen, daß dieser Friede doch nur bestandlos und verrätherisch seyn, und blos dazu dienen würde, die Kräfte des Feindes zu sammeln, und den Eifer der verbüudeten Heere zu erkalten. Dadurch ward nicht blos England und Europa, dadurch wurde die ganze Menschheit von der Unterjochung gerettet. Das aber nicht blos den brittischen Ministern, sondern auch dem erhabenen, geist- und kraftvollen, blos für das Wohl seines Vaterlandes und der Menschheit beseelten Regenten der Ausgang dieser Verhandlung zuzuschreiben sey, wird gewiß jeder, der die englische Verfassung und den wichtigen Einfluß des Staatsoberhaupts auf die öffentlichen Maßregeln kennt, um so mehr zugestehn, wenn man die Gesinnungen des Prinz-Regenten in Erwägung zieht. Einige englische Schriftsteller werfen dem Prinz-Regenten Unzugänglichkeit und Vernachläßigung seiner frühern Freunde vor, welches seiner Regentschaft dem Wohl seiner Jugendfreunde dasjenige des Staats hätte opfern sollen. Der Grund dieser und mancher andern Beschuldigungen und Nachreden gegen den Prinz-Regenten liegt ohne Zweifel in der Zurücksetzung der Oppositionspartei, die von seiner Regentschaft sich mehr Vortheile versprach, wie sie erlangte. Die häuslichen Verhältnisse des Prinz-Regenten, welche in ganz Europa Aufsehen veranlaßten, waren eben so unglücklich, wie das eheliche Leben seiner Aeltern glücklich und musterhaft war. ----- center|George, Prince of Wales. ----- Caroline von Braunschweig. Da seine Gemahlin mehrere Jahre getrennt von ihm gelebt hatte, so machte am 4ten Juli 1814 der Lord Castlereagh im Unterhause die Motion, daß, da diese Trennung als definitiv müsse angesehen werden, das jährliche Einkommen der Prinzessin auf 500,000 Pf. Sterl. erhöht werden mochte, welcher Vorschlag einmüthig angenommen wurde. Die Prinzessin erklärte aber, daß sie sich jährlich mit 35,000 Pfund begnügen wolle, reis'te bald darauf auf das feste Land ab, und ging über Braunschweig, Kassel und Frankfurt nach Italien, wo sie Mailand, Florenz, Rom und Neapel besuchte. Im folgenden Jahre kaufte sie den reizenden Landsitz d'Esta an dem Ufer des Comersees, den sie sehr verschönerte und zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Residenz einrichtete. Im J. 1816 machte sie, nachdem sie sich vier Monate in Sicilien aufgehalten, und die berühmte Ruinen von Karthago und Utica bei Tunis besucht hatte, eine Reise nach dem Bosphorus, Griechenland und Palästina. Sie suchte und sammelte überall kostbare Denkmale der Kunst und des Alterthums, welche, vereint mit so vielen andern, die sie schon besitzt, ein wissenschaftliches Museum bilden, das ihrer prächtigen Villa einen neuen Glanz giebt. Eine zu Athen bestehende literarische Gesellschaft hatte sie durch reiche Geschenke aufgemuntert, und den Mönchen des gelobten Landes eine jährliche bedeutende Summe ausgeworfen, um ihrer äußersten Dürftigkeit zu Hülfe zu kommen. Zu Pera und Bujukdere hatte sie zehn Tage verweilt, ohne einen Fuß in die Stadt Constantinopel zu setzen; doch erhielt sie ansehnliche Geschenke aus den Händen des Siegelbewahrers, des Reis-Effendi. Am 15ten September landete sie wieder an der Küste von Italien, ging dann nach Rom, und übergab dem Papst mehrere aus Jerusalem mitgebrachte Seltenheiten und Reliquien. Da sie auf einem unbewaffneten Schiffe reis'te, so war sie mehreremale von Seeräubern verfolgt worden. - Im Frühjahre 1817 erschien sie in Wien. Da man aber an dem kaiserlichen Hofe Schwierigkeiten machte, sie zu empfangen, und die englischen diplomatischen Personen vor ihrer Ankunft sich entfernt hatten, so war ihr Aufenthalt daselbst sehr kurz. - Die Prinzessin Charlotte (geb. den 7ten Januar 1796) ist die einzige Frucht ihrer Ehe. Sie war dem Kronprinzen von den Niederlanden (1814) zur Gemahlin bestimmt, diese Verbindung wurde jedoch nicht vollzogen, dagegen hat sich die Prinzessin zu Anfang des J. 1816 mit dem Prinzen Leopold von Sachsen-Coburg verlobt. Der Prinz-Regent von England nimmt den Titel eines Königs von Hannover an. Der zwölfte Oktober 1814. Im Pariser Frieden vom 30ten May 1814 wurde von den hohen Mächten beschlossen, daß Deutschland nicht mehr seine ehemalige Verfassung der Form nach erhalten, sondern einen Bundes-Verein bilden sollte, um dem Zweck der Sicherstellung des gemeinschaftlichen Vaterlandes gegen auswärtige Feinde und gegen die Mißbräuche der Willkühr im Innern zu entsprechen. Da nun hiedurch das ehemalige Reichsoberhaupt sowohl, als die dasselbe erwählenden Fürsten, sonst Kurfürsten genannt, aufhörten, diese aber in ihrer ehemaligen Würde königliche Ehre genossen, und alle altkurfürstlichen weltlichen Häuser (auch Würtemberg, eines der neuern,) den Königstitel angenommen hatten, so that der Prinz Regent von England im Namen seines Herrn Vaters, als Kurfürst von Hannover, das nämliche, und machte es durch ein öffentliches Patent bekannt, wie denn auch der Graf von Münster solches am heutigen Tag dem Kongreß zu Wien eröffnete. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Der Prinz Regent ist Willens, eine Reise nach dem nordwestlichen England zu unternehmen. Er wird ungefähr denselben Weg einschlagen, als zu der Zeit, wie Herr Fox starb. Se. Königl. Hoheit werden von dem Herzog von Clarence begleitet. ----- 700px|His Royal Highness, The Prince Regent, of Great Britain. ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 198. Sonnabend, den 17/29. August 1812. Kategorie: Personen Großbritannien Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Hosenbandorden (Ritter)